Mask
by dreamlily
Summary: "When I wear a mask, it doesn't matter who I am anymore. I can be anything I want to be. Not timid or frightened, but empowered." MatthewXLucy from Beywheelz. This was requested by xxShadiceKokoro. No flames please, and don't forget to R&R!


Mask:

_This one was requested by the amazing xxShadiceKokoro! Go read her stories, she's an awesome authoress! _

It's the dead of night when she arrives home, figure half-illuminated by moonlight as she crawls through an open window on the top floor.

She lifts a curved white mask from her face and shakes loose locks of her pink hair.

Her name is Lucy, assistant to Ryan. But on other days she goes by the name of Leader B.

With a sigh, she removes the cream colored jacket that hides her blue garments, and slips on a pair of red rimmed glasses.

"Back to work..." Lucy murmurs to herself, folding over her clothes on a nearby desk, before slipping them inside a drawer and locking it shut with a golden key.

Those who knew of her alternate identity were rather slim, and she preferred keeping things that way.

"Oh?" She blinked as she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. Lucy glanced up to come face to face with familiar cerulean eyes.

"You must be careful next time. What if someone had spotted you coming in here?" The figure scolded, causing her face to blush ever so lightly.

"Yes. Sorry Matthew." Lucy whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor. It never crossed her mind that someone in the streets could have trailed her back to Dream incorporated.

"To make sure the dominators succeed we must be careful at all times." He continued, propping her head up by placing his hand underneath her chin.

She nodded in agreement, unable to muster a reply as he let go of her and walked into the next room.

Letting out a gasp of air, Lucy's knees buckled and she almost collapsed to the floor, grasping her stomach.

She hated how uneasy she always got around Matthew. He was so confident, whether he was dressed as Leader A or not.

Lucy wished she could share that same demeanor, but more times often than none she was meek, and timid.

"I'm coming too!" She croaked, although he had already left. Quickly she tried to regain some composure, snatching up a clipboard before darting in the direction he went.

She slowly pulled open the heavy door that led into Ryan's office and slipped inside.

"It's amazing when you think about it." Ryan chattered on enthusiastically, back turned to them as he sat in his desk chair.

As he continued speaking about dreams for the future, gesturing to the diamond shaped stars that hung in the night, Lucy felt her thoughts drift off elsewhere.

It was the dumbest thing, any girl would have laughed at her for being so pretentious, but she couldn't help sweeping her fingers though her hair every few minutes, examining her reflection in the small metallic clip of the wooden board.

Nervously she cast a sideways glance at Matthew, who was listening intently on Ryan's ramblings.

Bitting on her lower lip she shifted her weight, pulling on her skirt. Why couldn't she catch his attention in the same way?

In truth, ever since the first day she joined Dream, there was one individual she was never able to get out of her mind. And it wasn't their charismatic leader...

But how could she ever mention how she truly felt to Matthew? For all she knew he probably didn't acknowledge her as anything more then a business partner.

She couldn't feel more opposite, face growing warm as she thought about how he had his arm around her earlier.

"Lucy?" Ryan's voice called out, shaking her from her thoughts. She noticed both Matthew and him were staring at her.

"Your face is bright red, do you have a fever?" Ryan questioned, tapping his fingers together.

"No sir!" She choked, feeling tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She hated how unprofessional she must have seemed.

"I'll handle this." Matthew responded calmly as he escorted her out of the room.

Lucy had barely a chance to protest. As soon as they exited the room Matthew walked several paces ahead, irritation written across his face.

It was silent between the two for a few minutes before he snapped, "Why have you been acting like this all day?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy stuttered, frozen in place.

Matthew tossed his hair as he turned to face her. " You haven't quite looked me in the eye all day. You never act this way when your a Leader."

"It's different." Lucy murmured, eyes lowered once more. Although she started with a whisper, her voice slowly grew with intensity. "When I wear a mask, it doesn't matter who I am anymore. I can be anything I want to be. Not timid or frightened, but empowered."

"What do you mean? Why would that matter?" Matthew questioned, a confused look crossing his face.

"Because! No one cares about the girl who stands behind Ryan, filing paper work. All eyes are on the crazy couple that are trying to bring havoc, impassioned lovers that promote flawless whimsy and chaos!" She cried, realizing she must have sound delusional at this point, but didn't care.

When they were dressed in guises, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. All of a sudden the world was their's, and life became a thrill-seeking adventure.

Matthew was silent for a moment before whispering, "Do Leader A and B love each other?"

"Yes..." She whimpered, wiping her eyes with the pale surface of the back of her hand.

Matthew smirked, closing his eyes before he approached her.

"I'm sorry-" Lucy began, shoulders convulsing as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

This was so sudden. How could she had been so foolish as to blurt everything she felt all at once? He probably thought she was nuts.

Matthew ignored her apology and instead, pressed his smooth lips against hers.

Emotions ran through her head rapidly, eyes wide for a moment before she gave into the pleasure.

The kissed lated for a several minutes as he wrapped his hands around her waist, and when they finally pulled apart, she was left gasping for air.

"I love you." Lucy squeaked, face pink as she panted.

"As do I." He murmured, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"But if Ryan finds out-" She started, only to be silenced again as he brought one finger up to his lip to silence her.

Matthew grinned, " Just one more secret to keep hidden."

~Fin~

_Thanks for reading! I I'm sorry if they came off a bit OOC... Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R~ Lily_


End file.
